Karina
Karina is a fairy] who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Karina has a light complexion, blue grayish eyes and light brown hair. Karina outfit consist of a light pink jacket with pink details and blue grayish square details in her cuffs. From waist down she wears a maroon skirt, blue grayish socks knee-length, and maroon boots. Karina_civilian_outfit.jpg |-|Winx= She wears a sparkly red dress that covers the neck, has no sleeves, and a hole showing off her belly button. She has pale red heels on with a blue pointed design on it. She has pale pink gloves with a blue band on the end of each glove. And she has purple curvy wings with a pale pink outline. Fairies 7x24 6.png|On the bottom right-hand corner. Winx_club_319_karina.png Personality She is shown to be a fan of the winx, and she is also shown to be brave as she helped Alfea fight off many enemies. Series |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher," she is seen evacuating the Red Fountain arena with the rest of the crowd. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex, she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen talking to Selene in the courtyard. She is then seen in Faragonda's class again. In “Battle on Planet Eraklyon,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s Technical Charms class. In “The Show Must Go On!,” she is seen in Red Fountain’s courtyard. She is later seen cheering during Musa’s concert. In “Hallowinx!,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s class. In “The Time for Truth,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen dancing with someone during the party. She is then seen talking to Kimmy. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. In “The Company of the Light,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard as the Winx transport themselves in. In “Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen in Wizgiz’s class and then in the hallway. She is later seen in Alfea’s courtyard as clouds roll in. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "At the Last Moment", Karina is seen laughing among other fairies at Stella clumsiness with her ribbon, in the rhythmic gymnastics class. In "A New Beginning," she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 4= *Winx Club - Episode 401 |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 522 |-|Season 7= Magical Abilities Karina is from realm of Linphea, so she may possess nature-related powers such as plant manipulation or plant-based healing. Karina may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Karina hails from Linphea, Flora, and Krystal's homeworld. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Linphea Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Category:Allies